xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Venusaur
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon. It evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. It is the final form of Bulbasaur. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur using theVenusaurite. Venusaur is the game mascot of both Green and LeafGreen, appearing on the boxart of both. May's Venusaur In Pruning a Passel of Pals!, May's Bulbasaur was revealed to have evolved all the way into a Venusaur during her absence from the series. It was briefly seen facing off against a Coordinator's Marill in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. Spenser's Venusaur Spenser's Venusaur debuted in Cutting the Ties that Bind. Spenser had Venusaur use Sweet Scent to drive away the furious Beedrill. Venusaur was the second Pokémon that the Palace Maven used in his battle with Ash in Ka Boom with a View!. The Seed Pokémon won against Ash's Heracross, but lost to his Swellow. It made another appearance in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day!. Other A Venusaur leading an evolution ceremony for Bulbasaur appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. A Venusaur nicknamed Bruteroot was under the ownership of a Trainer named Corey in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Like Corey's other Pokémon, it was cloned byMewtwo. Its clone made another appearance in Mewtwo Returns. Drake of the Orange Archipelago used a Venusaur in his battle against Ash and his Tauros in Enter The Dragonite. An artist has a Venusaur as a long-time friend, which he used to battle Team Rocket to blast off in The Light Fantastic. When Team Rocket was working at the Battle Park in One Trick Phony!, James used a Venusaur in a battle against Ash's Cyndaquil as part of an elaborate plan to capture Ash's Pikachu. In Grass Hysteria!, May got lost in the Forbidden Forest, which was ruled by a Venusaur. Jeremy used a Venusaur that knew Frenzy Plant in the second half of the Silver Town Pokémon Contest in Weekend Warrior. Jeremy's Venusaur came very close to defeating May's Combusken, but the Young Fowl Pokémon came through and pulled off a come-from-behind victory. A Venusaur appeared in a fantasy in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! under the ownership of Nihei. It made its first physical appearance in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. A Trainer's Venusaur that can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV. Minor appearances A giant robot Venusaur was at the amusement park in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a Gastly created an illusion of Venusaur in order to frighten Ash's Bulbasaur. Gastly subsequently combined this Venusaur with an illusionary Blastoise to create a''Venustoise'', which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Venusaur made an appearance was a cameo in March of the Exeggutor Squad. Venusaur also appeared in The Power of One, May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Venusaur was seen in a Gym on Kumquat Island in Pokémon Double Trouble. However, this scene was removed from the dub due to the appearance of Jynx. A Venusaur was one of the Pokémon seen in a field of flowers in Houndoom's Special Delivery. It tried to use Sleep Powder on Misty's Togepi, but Houndoom blocked the attack, causing itself to fall asleep. A Venusaur was seen in a Pokémon Center in Moving Pictures. Two Venusaur appeared in the intro of the second Advanced Generation series movie, Destiny Deoxys. As seen in Numero Uno Articuno, one of the Pokémon Noland offers for challengers to battle is a Venusaur. However, Ash instead chose to battle Articuno. A Venusaur appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Venusaur that can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Category:Wood Style Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:My Pokemon Category:Whip Users Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Animals Category:Familiars Category:Species Category:Pokemon Universe